


The Empress' gift

by seraphim_grace



Series: White Butterfly [9]
Category: You're my love prize in Viewfinder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in the White Butterfly universe<br/>The empress gives a favoured coutier a gift<br/>suggestions of future non-con but nothing in the actual story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress' gift

The boy was a gift from the empress as reward for services rendered. He was a svelte youth with soft light brown hair and a rather waspish expression, wearing a short child's yukuta and guards around his shins to protect him from the cold.

He was lying tied on the tatami. There was a piece of wood tied at his mouth like a bridle, but he just drooled around it. The way he lay Asami could see the pink pucker of his naked ass under the indigo yukuta.

He reached down, untied the ropes at his wrists and ankles and became aware that the boy was blindfolded as well. He removed the blindfold and the bridle. The boy looked at him with horror, wriggling and trying to back away from him.

“You belong to me now.” Asami said quietly, “for me to do what I want with.” He ran the palm of his hand up a pale thigh, pushing his legs apart to cup his balls. “And I want.”

“We're both men,” the boy protested, “it's not natural.”

The empress had a sense of humour, Asami smiled, the boy was reacting to his hands, and not fighting him off as much as trying to back away. This boy was obviously a rube from the country and his very debauching would be as pleasurable as the boy's ass.

“You belong to me now.” Asami murmured and then licked the curve of the boy's ear, “no one else will ever touch you.”

“I don't want you to touch me,” the boy protested.

Asami just laughed and bit down on the lobe of his pale ear. He sat back, loosening the collar of his kimono to bear his chest. “You'll want me to, sooner or later.”


End file.
